


The Way I Hate Those Photos

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, HQTransWeek2021, Haikyuu Trans Week 2021, Haikyuu Week, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, T, Trans Character, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, no beta we die like men, trans!yamaguchi, yachi is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: Yachi wants to embarrass, I mean make a scrapbook for the volleyball team, one section including photos from each of their childhoods.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550
Kudos: 68





	The Way I Hate Those Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Haikyuu Trans Week!! For today, Feb. 1, I chose the prompt "Photos."

Tsukishima plopped down on his couch, next to Yamaguchi with a photo box in hand, “Remind me again why Yachi needs photos from our childhood?” 

His childhood friend took the box, starting to sort through the images, “Well apparently it’s for a scrapbook but she probably just wants to embarrass us.” 

“You know for someone who’s 4’11 she’s terrifying.” 

“That’s true,” Yamaguchi handed the middle blocker a stack of photos, “Here start sorting through those, show me the nice ones.” 

“Who let me look like that when I was 7, like did I not own anything except the same purple hoodie?” 

“I thought you were a cartoon character when we were younger because you wore the same thing everyday.” The pinch server started cuddling up closer to Tsukishima. 

“I don’t know if I should be complimented or not.” 

“Who doesn’t want to be a cartoon character? I wanted to be a cartoon character when I was younger,” Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi a picture from when they first met, Tadashi sunk down deeper into his boyfriend’s side, “Why would you show me that, I hate it more than I hate myself.” 

“I don’t really like it either-” Before Tsukishima could continue a slamming came from the door, “Who do you think it is?” 

“I don’t know, do you think it’s your brother, did he forget his keys?” 

“I guess that means I should go check it.” Tsukishima walked over to the door, slamming it as fast as he opened it. 

“Who is it?” 

“Hinata and Kageyama.” 

“Then why did you slam it?” 

“I have to see them on a daily basis I just wanted 1 day where I wouldn’t have to see their dumb faces,” Yamaguchi gave him a death glare, “Ugh fine I’ll open it.” 

“Tsukishima you bastard why would you slam the door on us?” Hinata complained, jumping into the air, waving his fists. 

“What do you want?” 

“Yachi texted us about the photos and she asked us for your guys.” Kageyama responded. 

Tsukishima started to open his mouth, but Yamaguchi was able to say something before him, “Come in!” 

“Thanks Tadashi.” Tsukishima went back to the couch, cuddling up to his partner. 

“Do you guys already have pictures?” Kageyama questioned, awkwardly standing at the front doorway. 

Yamaguchi held the photos in his hand up, “Going through them now. You can come in, Kageyama.” 

“Or you can leave.” 

Yamaguchi slapped Tsukishima, “Come in.” 

Hinata and Kageyama sat on the floor, next to the couch, Tsukishima threw them some photos, “Hand Yamaguchi the hice ones.” 

“Wow I didn’t think it was possible but Tsukishima you’ve really looked the same your entire life.” Kageyama pointed out, holding up a photo where he was wearing practically the same thing. 

“I’d beat your ass right now if Tadashi wasn’t here.” Tsukishima gave the same creepy smile. 

“Well Tsukki looks the same but Yamaguchi doesn’t.” Hinata announced. 

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima complained.

Hinata leaned over at Kageyama showing him a photo where Yamaguchi had long hair, and a dress, “I didn’t know you were into cross dressing.” Kageyama commented. 

“Oh I was really hoping that you wouldn’t see that one.” Yamaguchi sighed, sinking back into Tsukishima’s side. 

Tsukishima knew too well what the face he was making was, “Do you want to tell them?” Yamaguchi nodded still in his side, “Tadashi is transgender,” Both the setter and his spiker looked at each other with the same blank stare, “And this is why I did’t want them in my house.”

“What does that mean?” Hinata pondered.

Tsukishima gave a sigh, “So Tadashi was a female and is now a man, so when he was younger he was a girl.” The middle blocker said exaggeratedly slow.

“Tsukki be nice.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama gave a long, “Oh.” 

“So like you have a vagina?” Kageyama asked.

Yamaguchi started banging his head on the couch, “Kill me now.” 

“How about we not.” Tsukishima grabbed his head and placed it back into his side. 

“Was I not supposed to say that?” 

“No fucking way King, you don’t think.” 

Hinata bursted into laughter, “You know Bakeyama I may be stupid but I’m not that stupid.” 

Kageyama growled at Hinata, “SHUT UP BOKE!” 

“You know you could maybe, APOLOGISE.” Tsukishima forces emphasis onto the last word. 

“Actually maybe I was upset earlier but now I think that I’m sorta happy you two found out, I always saw my physique as something that identified my gender, but now I believe that my body and what I am is something to be proud of, it may not be what I want but it’s something that I have.” Yamaguchi looked down at his chest, Tsukishima rubbing his back. 

“You were really short when you were younger.” Hinata declared. 

“Yeah honestly without Testosterone I probably would be around Yachi’s height.” 

“I doubt that, I think you would still be taller.” Tsukishima articulated. 

“She’s really short.” Kageyama said, as someone came rushing through the door jumping over the couch and directly onto his shoulders. 

“I know that I’m short but you guys don’t have to point it out constantly.” Yachi murmured. 

“How did you get into my house?” Tsukishima looked worried looking at his front door. 

“Hinata and Kageyama left the door unlocked, it was very easy to get in.” Yachi pointed to the unlocked door. 

“Why would you not close my door you dumbasses.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault that your door is hard to lock.” 

“WHAT THE ACUTUAL FUCK, YOU TURN IT ARE YOU THAT STUPID?” Tsukishima started to chase Hinata and Kageyama, both of them running outside, the middle blocker locking the door as they ran out. 

“Did you just lock them out.” Yamaguchi chuckled a bit. 

“I’d expect nothing less from you Tsukki.” Yachi followed, also laughing. 

“They’re the ones who broke into my house, was I not supposed to lock them out?” 

“Just come and sit back down, we have more boxes to go through.” Yamaguchi patted the seat next to him. 

Tsukishima sat back down, Yamaguchi and Yachi both cuddling up to him, as they went through the second photo box, “You’re really warm.” Yachi pointed out. 

“Maybe because you two keep on using me like a blanket.” 

Yamaguchi handed him a photo during Halloween, where he was dressed up like a dinosaur, “Lets just throw that one away.” Tsukishima took the photo extending his hand into the air so neither of them could reach it.

“No, I wanna see it,” Yachi tried to grab the picture from Tsukishima’s lanky arms, “I hate that you’re so tall.” 

“It’s ok I have another one.” Yamaguchi holding up a different photo from the same Halloween. 

“Thank you Yams.” 

“I will lock you both out of my house like I did with Hinata and Kageyama.” 

“You can’t trick us like how you did with those two.” Yamaguchi mentioned. 

“You love us just admit it.” Yachi jocked.

“Why are you even here? How did this turn into a threesome?” Tsukishima moaned.

“It’s fine I’m a lesbean anyways, but cuddles between friends are nice.” 

Tsukishima stood up, coming back out with three mugs. The three stayed in the same position as they drank their hot chocolate and continued sorting through the piles of photos, as they heard Kageyama and Hinata banging on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I spelt lesbian wrong on purpose. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
